Jonghyun
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | death_date = | occupation = Singer | group_debut = May 22, 2008 | solo_debut = January 12, 2015 | years = 2008–2017 | height = 173 cm | weight = 56 kg | blood = AB | agency = SM Entertainment | associated = SHINee SM The Ballad | website = | sns = }} Jonghyun (종현) was a South Korean singer and songwriter under SM Entertainment. He was a member of the boy group SHINee. He made his solo debut on January 12, 2015 with his first mini-album Base while his final album Poet | Artist was released posthumously on January 23, 2018. Career '2015: Solo debut with ''Base' On January 1, a mysterious video teaser of a triangle that expands into a square was released on the SMTOWN website.Soompi: SM Entertainment Unveils Brand New Mysterious Teaser It was then confirmed that Jonghyun will make his solo debut with the mini album ''Base on January 12 with teaser photos and a teaser video being released on January 2.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun Drops Video and Photo Teasers for Solo Debut “Base” On January 3, it was announced that SMTOWN would be revealing a line up of artists that participated in the album, with Younha being revealed on the same day.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun Collaborates with Younha for New Solo Album “Base” The next day, it was revealed that the singer-songwriter Wheesung participated in the lyric making of the album.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun to Make Solo Debut with “Base” at Showcase, Collaborates with Wheesung for Album The title track of the mini album was announced to be "Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)", which features the rapper Iron, on January 5 through a teaser video.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun Reveals Intense Teaser Video for Title Track “Crazy” Featuring Rapper Iron The song was described to be a medium tempo retro pop song influenced by neo soul and funk genres. On January 6, it was announced that Jonghyun would be pre-releasing the song "Déjà-Boo", featuring Zion.T, on January 7.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun to Pre-Release “Déjà-Boo” Featuring Zion.T on January 7 The track list for the mini album was revealed the next day and featured a total of 7 songs, including the bonus track, along with the symbols "+???" indicating an additional song.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun Releases “BASE” Tracklist ahead of Solo Debut On the same day, the song "Déjà-Boo" was pre-released and took charge of the top spot on real time charts.Soompi: SHINee Jonghyun’s Pre-Release Track “Déjà-Boo” Tops Music Charts Upon Release A highlight medley for the mini album was released on January 8 with the music video for "Crazy (Guilty Pleasure)" dropping the next day.Soompi: SHINee’s Jonghyun Drops Highlight Medley Video ahead of “BASE” DebutSHINee’s Jonghyun Releases Music Video for “Crazy” Feat. Iron A performance video for "Déjà-Boo" was released on January 10, two days after his showcase stage. Jonghyun Releases Performance Music Video for “Deja-Boo” Feat. Zion T The mini album was officially released on January 12 and swept number one on different music charts.Allkpop: Jonghyun's solo debut mini 'BASE' sweeps charts + choose your favorite track! On January 14, a dance practice video for the song "Hallelujah" was released.Allkpop: SHINee's Jonghyun dances to 'Hallelujah' in practice video + 2nd event announcement Discography Studio albums * She is (2016) * Poet | Artist (2018) Special albums * The Collection Story Op.1 (2015) * The Collection Story Op.2 (2017) Mini albums * Base (2015) Digital singles * "Monthly Live Connection Track 1" (2015) * "Monthly Live Connection Track 2" (2015) * "Monthly Live Connection Track 3" (2015) * "Inspiration" (2016) Collaboration singles * "Your Voice" (with Heritage) (2016) OSTs * "City Hunter OST Part.2" ("So Goodbye") (2011) * "The King's Dream OST Part.3" ("1 Out of 100") (2013) * "Mimi OST" ("Breath" with Taeyeon of Girls' Generation) (2014) * "Birth of a Beauty OST Part.1" ("She") (2014) * "Who Are You: School 2015 OST Part 6" ("Named" with Taemin) (2015) * "Oh My Venus OST Part.1" ("Only The Words I Love You") (2015) Other releases * "Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man Part.5" ("Only the Words I Love You") (2015) Concerts *JONGHYUN – X – INSPIRATION (2016) *INSPIRED (2017) Trivia * His song "Moon" from his first studio album She is will be sent to the moon in 2020 through the Project Mora, a "moon museum" by storing the information inside a capsule.Allkpop: Project Mora announces that Jonghyun's song 'Moon' will be sent to the moon Gallery References Official links * Website * Instagram * Twitter Category:Singers Category:Male singers Category:Soloists Category:Male soloists Category:2015 debuts Category:SHINee Category:SM Entertainment Category:2017 deaths Category:Jonghyun